User blog:Mrmichaelt/IDW's Ghostbusters Monthly Sales Figures
For reference, here is a sales chart of Ghostbusters comics from IDW publishing. Will be updated when new data is released. Prime On August 14, 2017, sales for July releases were posted. Ghostbusters 101 #5 sold 5713 units, up 295 units from 101 #4's 5418 units sold. Comichron 7/2017 sales 8/14/17 On September 11, 2017, sales for August releases were posted. Ghostbusters 101 #6 missed the cut off and was not on that list. 300th and last place was 5621 units so at least, implicitly it did less than #5. On December 19, 2017, sales for November releases were posted. TMNT/Ghostbusters Vol. 2 #1 sold 12,787 units, #2 sold 11,204 units, #3 sold 10,888 units, #4 sold 10,751 units, and #5 sold 10,614 units. Comichron 11/2017 sales 12/18/17 On April 9, 2018, sales for March releases were posted. Ghostbusters Annual 2018 sold 4,004 units and Ghostbusters Crossing Over #1 sold 6180 units. Comichron 3/2018 sales 4/9/18 On May 7, 2018, sales for April releases were posted. Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2 sold 4476 units. Comichron 4/2018 sales 5/7/18 On July 9, 2018, sales for June releases were posted. Ghostbusters Crossing Over #3 sold 4342 units. Comichron 6/2018 sales 7/9/18 On August 13, 2018, sales for July releases were posted. Ghostbusters Crossing Over #4 sold 4226 units. Comichron 7/2018 sales 8/13/18 On September 17, 2018, sales for August releases were posted. Ghostbusters Crossing Over #5 sold 4022 units. Comichron 8/2018 sales 9/17/18 On October 15, 2018, sales for September releases were posted. Ghostbusters Crossing Over #6 sold 3867 units. Comichron 9/2018 sales 10/15/18 On November 12, 2018, sales for October releases were posted. Ghostbusters Crossing Over #7 sold 3788 units. Comichron 10/2018 sales On December 10, 2018, sales for November releases were posted. Ghostbusters Crossing Over #8 sold 3610 units. Comichron 11/2018 sales On July 15, 2019, sales for June releases were posted. Transformers/Ghostbusters #1 sold 17,575 units. Comichron 6/2019 sales 7/15/19 On August 12, 2019, sales for July releases were posted. Transformers/Ghostbusters #2 sold 10,699 units. Comichron 7/2019 sales 8/12/19 On September 16, 2019, sales for August releases were posted. Transformers/Ghostbusters #3 sold 10,545 units. Comichron 8/2019 sales 9/16/19 On October 21, 2019, sales for September releases were posted. Transformers/Ghostbusters #4 sold 10,231 units. Comichron 9/2019 sales 10/21/19 On November 11, 2019, sales for October releases were posted. Transformers/Ghostbusters #5 sold 9,558 units. Comichron 10/2019 sales 11/11/19 On January 17, 2020, sales for January releases were posted. Ghostbusters Year One #1 sold 6,350 units. Comichron 1/2020 sales 2/17/20 35th Anniversary Ghostbusters sold 4559 units. The Real Ghostbusters sold 4020 units. Answer The Call sold 3555 units. Extreme Ghostbusters sold 3857 units. Comichron 4/2019 sales 5/13/19 IDW 20/20 IDW 20/20 sold 3495 units. Comichron 1/2019 sales 2/25/19 ATC Answer The Call #1 sold 6387 units. Issue #2 sold 4484 units. Issue #3 sold 4115 units. Issue #4 sold 3992 units. Issue #5 sold 3706 units. On November 13, 2017, sales for October releases were posted. Ghostbusters ATC #1 sold 6387 units. Comichron 10/2017 sales 11/13/17 On February 12, 2018, sales for January releases were posted. Ghostbusters ATC #2 sold 4484 units. Comichron 1/2018 sales 2/12/18 On March 12, 2018, sales for February releases were posted. Ghostbusters ATC #3 sold 4115 units. Comichron 2/2018 sales 3/12/18 On April 9, 2018, sales for March releases were posted. Ghostbusters ATC #4 sold 3992 units. Comichron 3/2018 sales 4/9/18 On June 18, 2018, sales for May releases were posted. Ghostbusters ATC #5 sold 3706 units. Comichron 5/2018 sales 6/18/18 Category:Blog posts